


6/02/2019: Adventure

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [37]
Category: Free!
Genre: Between Seasons, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Momo drags Aii on an adventure during summer break!





	6/02/2019: Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Have some super late, adorkable fluff!! That's all I have to say.

Momo had been extremely vague in his text requesting Aiichiro’s presence for the weekend, so Aii possibly packs a few too many things, and almost leaves his house with two different shoes on because he wasn’t sure if he should wear sandals for the weather, or sneakers in case Momo drags him off somewhere. He settles on sneakers, and thanks his intuition, because Aii has barely taken his shoes off and set his bag down in the Mikoshibas’ living room before Momo has Aii’s wrist caught up in his hand and starts tugging him back towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Aii squawks a little inelegantly, flailing his free arm and nearly tripping over his own shoes. “Momo!”

The famed Mikoshiba cackle sounds from Momo, who stops just long enough for Aii to slip the sneakers back on, and then he yanks his sempai outside the house. “We’re going on an adventure!” Momo declares happily, his fingers slipping down until he is holding Aii’s hand as he leads the way to… wherever they’re going. “It’s summer, we’re home from school, and mom and dad aren’t here to tell us we’re not allowed to.”

“I assume you mean Rin and Sousuke when you say that,” Aii says lightly, and he can’t not smile when he thinks of the faces his upperclassmen would make at the affectionate, and accurate, nicknames. “Do you actually have somewhere in mind, or are you just going to tow me around until you find somewhere interesting to stop?”

Momo hums thoughtfully for a moment before diligently replying, “Yes,” and picking neither option. Aii, used to this sort of behaviour from his roommate, just rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly. “We are heading towards the park, but I don’t mind where we end up,” Momo says. “I just want to spend the day with you, Aii.” And he looks over his shoulder to smile at Aii with his golden eyes crinkled at the corners and his teeth flashing blindingly in the sun.

Returning the expression with a slightly wobbly smile, Aii can feel his face heating up, and he tightens his hand around Momo’s, happy to be dragged along because Aii just wants to spend the day with Momo, too. They have a. Thing. That they haven’t named yet. But it has, so far, involved sleeping in the same bunk in their dorm and kisses hidden under the sheets in the dark, and now hand-holding on the quiet street where Momo and his siblings grew up. The one thing Momo had been clear on in his texts is that both Seijuro and their sister will be home for dinner, which should be both interesting and loud.

They do end up at the park after a very roundabout way of getting there, and Aii pulls Momo to a stop when he sees the small duck pond, the pool of clear water shaded by a budding cherry blossom tree. “Do you want to sit down for a while?” Aii asks, swinging their linked hands together as he takes the lead for a moment, pulling Momo to sit beside him at the edge of the pond. It’s warm enough that Aii strips off his shoes and socks, dipping his toes in the water as he watches the few round ducks that live in the park bob along the water’s surface. “They’re so cute, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Momo says, not looking at the ducks at all as he stares at the side of Aii’s face, watching Aii watch the ducks. “Super cute.” He shifts slightly, slowly puts his arm around Aii’s waist. “Do you want some pocky?” Momo asks after a minute or two, reaching into the pocket of his sleeveless jacket to withdraw the box of sweets. “They’re strawberry flavoured.”

Nodding his thanks, Aii takes one of the offered pocky, nibbling on the end distractedly as he giggles at a duck that accidentally slipped off a rock into the water with a shocked honk.

“Hey,” Momo whispers, and he puts a finger under Aii’s chin to turn his head. “Share with me,” he says, and takes the other end of the pocky between his lips. Both of them turn scarlet as they quickly make their way through the short sweet, lips bumping together in the middle. “I really like you,” Momo says, pulling back just enough that his words are audible.

Aii licks his bottom lip nervously. “I really like you, too,” he replies, blinking soft and slow as he leans up for another kiss. “Are we-?”

“Yes,” Momo says emphatically, brushing his thumb over Aii’s cheek. “Boyfriends?”

“Is this the adventure you had planned?” Aii asks breathlessly, tilting his head to lean his forehead to Momo’s gently.

Momo makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. “I was actually planning on dragging you to look for caterpillars, but this is way more exciting.” He smiles, big and wide and full of bright happiness. “We’re gonna be roommates again this year, right?” Momo waggles his eyebrows, adding, “ _Captain_ Nitori,” to the end suggestively.

Palming Momo’s face away with a self-depreciating groan, Aii gets to his feet and casts one final look at the ducks before offering his hand to his new boyfriend. “You’re only allowed to call me that at the pool,” he says, going for stern and ending up sounding more indulgent than anything else. “And don’t think you’re going to get any special treatment either.” He has to poke his tongue out then, and Momo hauls himself upwards, arms winding around Aii’s waist as he claims that tongue in a firmer kiss than before.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Momo says, earnest. “Although, Rin used to give Sousuke special-”

Aii cuffs him on the shoulder with a snort. “Oh, be quiet,” he laughs, eyes closing briefly. Momo touches the small mark under his eye, and Aii smiles. “Come on,” he says, reaching up and lacing his fingers with Momo’s, pulling Momo’s hand away from his face. “Let’s go find you some caterpillars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
